


Taken By Surprise

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam takes somewhat drastic measures to keep his relationship from falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken By Surprise

"You want to break up?" Liam asked.

"Y-Yeah." Harry replied.

"But, why? I don't understand."

"I'm just not happy anymore."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Our relationship, it's just run its course, that's all."

"What can I do? How can I--we, fix this?"

"We can't Liam. It's just over, that's all."

"But, I love you---"

"Liam don't---"

"You don't love me anymore?"

"Liam, please. It's---it's over."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Liam--."

"Is there someone else?" He asked sadly.

"No, Liam. There's no one else......Y-You need to move out. I'll give you until the end of the month."

"Harry, please----."

"I have to go. I'll be late for work" Harry mumbled as he pushed passed Liam, grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

Harry leaned against the door, pushed his hair out of his eyes and took a huge, shaky breath. He dabbed at his eyes with his thumb and bit his lip. That was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He pushed himself away from his door, jumped into his car and sped off.

He and Liam had been together for over two years and things were great. Liam was kind, sweet, loving and attentive. Everything that Harry could ask for. The sex was fantastic too, but something was missing. It wasn't Liam's fault. It was his own. 

Harry had a secret. It was nothing heinous. It was a small secret relating to Harry's preferences in the bedroom. There were some things that he'd wanted to try in the bedroom, but he didn't think that Liam would be into it. And as much as he loved the handsome man, he didn't think he could be with someone that he couldn't explore these things with.

Had he been talking to someone about this, the obvious solution would be to talk to Liam about it, but it wasn't that easy. Harry had a particular fetish. One he was intrigued, but also embarrassed by.

Harry had a tickle fetish. 

The lanky man had an overwhelming desire to be tied down tight and tickled out of his mind. The very thought of it gave him goosebumps and made him squirm in his seat. 

Harry had dreamed of Liam doing this to him and had wanted to discuss it with him. However, he would get tongue tied and change the subject whenever he would attempt it. The most he'd been able to do was initiate tickle fights and/or annoy Liam to the point of him deciding to tickle Harry as punishment. Harry had lived for those moments, but they were far and few between.

He'd discussed this with his friend Niall (without mentioning the tickling directly) and Niall had encouraged him to be honest with Liam, but again he just didn't have the nerve. 

The only solution, had had thought, was to end the relationship. It was the best decision. It was the right thing to do.

'If it was such a great decision', his mind asked 'then why do you feel so miserable?'

Harry wished he had an answer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He was so shocked by what just happened. Their morning had started out just like any other morning. Eating breakfast together before going to work, teasing each other and making plans for the evening. Harry had seemed a bit down, but Liam thought he may have just been in one of his moods. Suddenly, Harry hit him with "We need to talk" and everything just went downhill.

After Harry left, he'd initially been rooted to his spot standing in the middle of the living room, but numbly moving over to the couch and flopped down onto it. He sat there mulling over their conversation, if you could call it that, wondering where things went wrong. They seemed happy together. Was there something wrong? Something he hadn't noticed? If so, why didn't Harry say anything? And worse yet, was there someone else?

No. Harry wouldn't do that. Or at least Liam hoped that he wouldn't.

After sitting on the couch for a while and trying his hardest to keep it together, Liam stood up and made his way to the bedroom he shared with Harry.

Once inside, he went into the walk-in closet to retrieve a duffle bag. He would pack as many of his things as he could and come back for the rest at another time. Tears welled up in his eyes as he searched through his and Harry's things: his shoes and clothes that Liam always teased him about, his accessories and his scent were everywhere. The tall man sighed and reached up to grab the duffle bag, but it was stuck. In frustration, he yanked hard on it and a few items came tumbling down. He covered his head and waited for the avalanche of items to stop. 

He looked at the mess around and him. There were boxes, books, papers and photos littered everywhere. He sighed and crouched down to clean up. 

He stopped and let out a small sob when he found a photo album that had fallen open. It was full of pictures of he and Harry during happier times. He went through the entire album twice before he closed it and put it back on the shelf. He continued cleaning up the papers and books, shaking his head at the new age stuff Harry had been reading. He picked up one of the last books and went to place it back on the shelf when a small metal object fell out and hit him on his nose. The object fell at his feet and Liam picked it up after he replaced the book. It was a small silver key. He was about to toss it aside when he gave the closet floor one last look and found a medium sized silver box that had been underneath the mountain of miscellaneous materials. He'd never seen it before and new that it didn't belong to him, so course it must have been Harry's.

Knowing that he shouldn't go through Harry's things, but his curiosity getting the better of him, he crouched down and attempted to open the box, only to find it locked. Liam instantly tried the key in his hand. A key he'd never seen before and a box he'd never seen before. It really wasn't hard to figure out. 

The key worked and Liam had been able to open the box easily. He lifted the lid expecting to find love letters and other items that would indicate that Harry was in fact cheating on him, but there was nothing of the sort. He was relieved but also very confused.

Inside the box were several books, magazines and dvds. At first Liam thought it was just Harry's porn stash, but why would he hide that? Liam knew that he watched porn. He picked up the various items and inspected them. He was very surprised to find that they were all related to tickling. There were novels, magazines filled with stories, art work, etc. and dvds with titles such as: "The Interrogation" and "Fraternity Giggles". 

Liam didn't really know what to think. He didn't even know that this sort of stuff existed. He tossed the few things he pulled out back into the box, picked it up and brought it into the bedroom. He popped the "Fraternity Giggles" dvd into the player, grabbed his laptop and sat down on the bed. 

The brown eyed man watched as the screen filled with various men, fraternity brothers and pledges in "ticklish" situations. Men tickling each other in relation to hazing, breaking fraternity rules or just for the hell of it. Liam was entranced and quite intrigued. Still half listening to what was on the screen, he grabbed his laptop and looked up the company that produced the video. He also did a search on tickling and had his eyes opened to a whole new world.

After the dvd ended, he popped in the interrogation video and watched as a man, playing a secret agent, get captured, stripped and tied to a chair with his arms behind his head and his feet bound at the ankles. His captor spent the whole time questioning and tickling him when he refused to talk.

Liam continued poring over the boxes contents. He found more dvds, books, magazines and underneath it all a was a pair of black fur lined handcuffs with a small key and a brown leather bound book that had a strap and snap enclosure in the front. He opened it and immediately recognized Harry's scrawl. He sat there reading for a while as various dvds played in the background. When he finished reading, he took a deep breath and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in hours. He finally felt like he understood why Harry was acting the way he was and resolved to make one last attempt to fix things.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry trudged home from work feeling like shit. The dark mood that had settled over him that morning had stayed with him the entire day. He'd even snapped at a few people, leaving them shocked since that was totally out of character. 

He'd been thinking about Liam and the decision he'd made that morning all day. He'd checked his phone throughout the day hoping to get a message or call from Liam, but there had been nothing. He'd been annoyed, but kept telling himself that this was what he wanted. 

It was for the best.

Harry was about to wallow alone in his misery when his nose was hit with an incredible scent. He was surprised and judging by the way his stomach growled, very hungry. He walked into the he kitchen to find Liam cooking up a storm: Steak, roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes and gravy. He was singing along to a song on the radio as he cooked. Harry watched him with a small smile on his face. His heart ached at the sight of Liam. He wanted to go over and smother him in kisses, but held back. He jumped a bit when Liam finally noticed his presence and smiled at him.

"You're finally home! Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you get washed up and while I get everything ready."

Harry, confused, but too tired to question Liam and possibly have to go through another draining discussion, did as he had been told. He couldn't believe how happy Liam looked. It was a far cry from the way Harry left him that morning. Maybe Liam had accepted Harry's decision and this was a farewell dinner of sorts. Even if that's what it was, he didn't have to be so happy about it Harry thought grumpily.

When he returned, he found a trail of rose petals leading to the dining room. There Liam stood waiting for him in the dimly lit room with a huge bouquet of roses, champagne and a candlelit dinner. Harry took the roses and shyly thanked Liam, blushing (actually blushing!) when Liam gave him a chaste kiss.

They sat down and tucked into their dinner, making conversation and laughing together. It was almost as though the conversation from this morning had never happened. Liam had popped the cork on the champagne and both had their fill, until the bottle was nearly empty. After dinner, Liam grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the living room, telling him he had a present for him. He sat Harry down on the couch and went to get it.

He returned with his hands behind his back and told Harry to hold out his hands and close his eyes. Harry did as he was told. He was surprised when he didn't feel anything being placed on his hand, but instead felt something soft being placed around both his wrists. At first, he thought they were bracelets of some kind, until he heard two clicking sounds. He opened his eyes in astonishment to find a pair of black fur lined handcuffs around both his wrists.

"Liam! What is this?!" 

"It's you're present" Liam said with a smile on his face. 

"What?!"

"I thought you'd like it. It seems like something you'd be interested in."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Liam's tone, but before he could question him, he was overwhelmed with a growing desire to laugh as Liam's fingers poked and prodded at his stomach.

"Liam, no" Harry laughed, trying to fend him off, but Liam was persistent. He smiled as Harry fell backwards onto the couch in a heap of giggles as Liam squeezed his tummy. He tried his best to push him away but was slowly weakening due to being tickled.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Harry laughed and squirmed until he slipped off the couch while Liam laughed above him. He calmed down and looked up at Liam's laughing face.

"What's gotten into you Liam?"

"Just having some fun Harry. I tickle you all the time" he said as he began to stand. 

Harry managed to stand up as well. Liam took a step towards him with a predatory look on his face and Harry took a step back. They continued in this way until Liam made a half hearted attempt at grabbing Harry and the lanky man took off like hell was on his heels. Liam laughed and ran after him.

"I'm going to get you Harry!"

Harry ran throughout the house: the kitchen, the dining room, the various bedrooms and back into the living room. He tried for the door a few times, but Liam, who hadn't been running at top speed, would suddenly move in a flash and block the doorway. Harry would then turn and run in another direction, giggling the entire time.

"The tickle monster is coming to get you Harry!"

The green eyed man ran as fast as he could, trying his hardest not to bump into things, but his own long legs ended up being his undoing. He tripped over his own feet and stumbled to the ground. He hurriedly tried to untangle himself, get up and keep running, but fell to the ground giggling when a pair of hands grabbed hold of his ribs and repeatedly squeezed.

Liam quickly turned Harry onto his stomach, straddled his bum, pulled his arms above his head and held them there by the chain of the handcuffs and tickled his upper body. Harry laughed his head off as his neck, armpits, ribs, sides and waist were tickled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHLIAMHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEHAA"

Liam showed no mercy as he tickled and tickled, eventually using both hands when Harry had become too uncoordinated to truly fight him off. He continued cackling when Liam eventually stopped. The broad chested man then stood up, bringing Harry with him and tossed him over his shoulder, carrying the giggling man to their bedroom.

Once in their room, Liam placed Harry down on the floor and began tickling him again when he tried to run away. Once Harry was giggling on the bed, Liam proceeded with the arduous process of getting Harry out of his black boots and matching skinny jeans. Liam tickled his feet, thighs and knees as he worked his clothing off. He then tickled Harry as he ripped off the tight black t-shirt he was wearing, with Harry complaining through his laughter that Liam would have to buy him a new one. 

He moved Harry towards the head of the bed and got him to lay down. Liam raised Harry's arms over his head and placed the chain inside of a snap hook he'd attached to their headboard earlier that day. He continued tickling his way down, removing Harry's boxers along the way, to Harry's feet. Straddling his left ankle and tickling his foot, Liam reached under the bed to retrieve a fur lined ankle cuff and enclosed around Harry's ankle. The other end had already been chained to the bottom post and hidden out of sight. Liam then did the same to the other ankle and stood at the foot of the bed to admire his handiwork.

A nude, panting and giggling Harry lay on the bed with his hands above his head and his legs spread apart and bound. He was stretched taut and couldn't move at all. He eyed Liam as his mind raced a mile a minute. He didn't know what to think. Liam had tickled him from time to time, but never like this. He'd never tied him up before either. Harry was completely thrown and a bit, okay, very excited.

Harry licked his lips as Liam stripped down to his boxers. He watched as he walked into the closet and returned with a large black velvet bag that had a logo of a pair of silver handcuffs, a paddle and a red feather on the front of it. 

After discovering Harry's secret trunk, Liam did some researching online. He found a local sex shop and immediately drove over. He found a parking spot and sat in his car for nearly 20 minutes as he tried to work up the nerve to go inside. When he finally went in, he approached the woman behind the counter. She had purple hair and big blue eyes. She wore a blue crop top with a name tag that had 'Perrie' written on it.

He greeted her and she welcomed him with a big smile on her face. After stammering and trying to describe some of the things he'd been looking for. He stopped, took a deep breath, reached into his back pocket and pulled out the list he'd written down. Perry walked him throughout the store helping him find all the items as well as making a few suggestions of her own. He ended up buying quite a few things.

Perrie rang up his purchases and bade him a good day as he walked out of the store with his face as red as a tomato. He hopped into his car, stopped off a the supermarket, drove home and got everything ready. 

"Did a bit of shopping today" Liam said while grinning at Harry. "Picked up a few things for you."

He placed the bag on the floor near the foot of the bed and then stepped out of the room. Harry could hear him rummaging around. Not knowing what Liam was up to was killing him. Liam walked back into the room with a blue cereal bowl and a black plastic bag that contained a few items.

Liam pulled something out of the velvet bag and walked towards the head of the bed.

"Liam, what are you--!? Heeeeey" Harry said as Liam covered his eyes with a red satin blindfold.

Liam walked back towards the foot of the bed, reached into the blue bowl and grabbed an ice cube. He brought it up and placed it against Harry's right foot, grinning as Harry hissed and tried to move his foot away. Liam followed his flailing foot for a few seconds before placing one hand on the back of Harry's foot and dragged the ice cube up and down his twitching sole. Harry hissed and squeaked before succumbing to ticklish laughter.

"SSSSSSTAHAPHAHAHAHAHAHAHALIAMHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Liam tickled all over Harry's foot until the ice cube melted into a smaller piece. He then pushed the ice between Harry's big and second toe, making him hold the ice there. He watched as the ice slowly melted and water droplets ran down Harry's foot. Liam leaned forward and chased the droplets with his tongue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam grabbed another piece of ice and repeated the process on Harry's other foot, ending with his tongue tickling as he chased errant water droplets on his love's sole.

"EEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA"

Liam grabbed an ice cube and sat it on top of Harry's belly button. The lanky man started wiggling around trying to dislodge it, but was reprimanded by Liam.

"Uh uh Harry. You leave that right where it is. If it slides off your stomach, you're going to be in big trouble."

A shiver ran through Harry and it wasn't because of the ice cube. 

He lay there biting his lip as the ice slowly melted and pooled in his navel. He was just thinking about how long it would take to melt when he felt something brush against his left armpit. The feeling had been fleeting, so he thought he had simply imagined it. That is, until he felt it again and again.

Liam had grabbed two long blue feathers from his velvet bag and silently crept to the left side of the bed. He held one feather in his hand and teasingly stroked Harry's armpit.

"HEEHEELIAMHEEEEEHAHAHAHASTOPITHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" Harry laughed as he tried to move away, jostling the ice cube in the process. 

"Careful love, I'd stay still if I were you" Liam warned as he pulled the feather away.

Harry had momentarily forgotten about the ice cube. When he felt the feather in both armpits this time, he resolved to stay still. No matter how much it tickled.

Liam drew the feathers in big, wide and tight little circles. He saw Harry bite his lip and take deep breaths before cracking up. 

"HAHAHAHHAJFJFHDGHSJAJKAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHJRJDNAHHA"

Despite his best efforts, Harry couldn't remain completely still. He bounced on the bed and the the ice cube slid around on his tummy, but didn't fall. Liam continued to tickle Harry's pits with the feathers until the ice had completely melted.

"Nice Harry. You're such a good boy" Liam said as he lay the feathers down. 

He moved towards the middle of the bed, lowered his mouth towards Harry's stomach and lapped up the water with his tongue. First he focused on the excess water that had overflowed out of Harry's navel and then he pushed his tongue inside the little pocket and swirled it around.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Harry again tried to wiggle away, but Liam gripped his hips and held him still. He lapped up as much water as he could before pulling away. He looked up at Harry's giggling form, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead.

The bound man lay there in a bit of a daze. His head was spinning. He couldn't believe this was happening and that Liam was the one doing it to him. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when he felt Liam touching his feet again. It felt like Liam was trying to tickle his toes. 

"Relax love. It just another gift for you" Liam soothed as he slipped toe rings on each toe.

They were silver in color and each one had a small red light on them that was currently unlit. 

"They look so pretty on you Harry."

"Thanks. Wish I could see them."

"Seeing them isn't what you need to worry about love."

Harry wondered what he meant by that but he had more pressing matters. Liam had just straddled his waist and placed his hands on his ribs. Harry took a deep breath and braced himself. He was completely unprepared though, when he felt light tickles on his neck instead of on his rib cage.

"EEEEEEEHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA"

Harry gasped when he felt another sensation. It was a vibration and it was on his toes. Liam had stopped tickling to observe Harry's reactions.

"You okay love?"

"Y-Yeah. Just felt something on my toes."

"Well, at least now I know they really work" Liam said as he looked behind him and saw the lights on the toe rings were glowing a bright red and then went back to tickling Harry's neck. 

"What? What do you meEEEEEEEENAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Harry felt a another vibration on his toes again and it tickled like crazy. The feeling increased the longer the tickling went on. Liam tickled his neck, armpits, ribs, sides and tummy causing Harry to laugh long and loud. 

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHHAHAHAA"

Harry pulled at his bonds and ineffectually wiggled his toes. He started bucking his body to try and shake Liam off, but nothing helped. 

"PLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTOPITHAHAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Liam finally stopped tickling Harry and stood up to get a better look at him. Harry was still laughing from the tickling Liam had given him, but instead of calming down, the toe rings continued to vibrate and forced more laughter out of him. It was a vicious cycle. 

These vibrating toe rings had been one of the items Perry had suggested he buy. They respond to sound, especially loud sounds and were created to drive the wearer crazy. These rings were definitely doing the job and worth every pound.

Harry had been laughing so hard that he became silent. Finally, the toe rings stopped vibrating and the red lights went out. Liam removed the rings and put them on the nearby dresser while Harry worked all his laughter out.

Liam pulled out a bottle of edible massage oil. It was cinnamon flavored and became hot after it was rubbed into the skin. Though it took a few minutes for it to take effect. It wasn't a dangerous substance, just a playful enhancer for the bedroom. He put a little on his fingers and massaged them into Harry's nipples as the bound man squirmed under his touch. Liam cleaned his hand off with a tissue, climbed onto the bed and lay down on top of Harry. He placed his chin on Harry's chest, reached up and tickled his armpits. 

"HAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA"

Liam grinned as he watched Harry push his head deep into his pillow as he was tickled. His mouth opened wide in a frozen grin, he guffawed and begged for Liam to stop. As the tickling continued, Liam started to notice Harry in a bit of distress. He paused and watched as he bit his lips and whimpered Liam's name.

"What's the matter love?"

"What---what is that? It's--hot. I-I please Liam---" 

Liam shushed him and enclosed his mouth over Harry's right nipple sucking gently. Harry moaned Liam's name as his tongue wiped the stimulating oil away. Harry then laughed quietly through his moans as Liam softly tickled his armpits. Liam moved to Harry's other nipple and soothed that one as well. He continued moving back and forth between each nipple, teasing and bringing them to hardness.

Liam continued his gentle tickling as his hands moved down the rest of Harry's torso while biting his nipples. Harry whimpered and giggled under Liam's touch. He still couldn't believe this was happening, but he couldn't bring himself to complain about anything. 

Liam stopped his tickling and stood up from the bed. He grinned as the big ticklish smile Harry had on his face became his own. He slowly walked around the bed as quietly as he could. He smiled inwardly as Harry lay there tensely waiting for the next tickles. The curly haired man seemed to be straining to listen and figure out where Liam was and what he might do next. 

Liam decided not to keep him waiting anymore. Standing on the left side of the bed, Liam leaned over and lightly stroked Harry's right armpit. Harry giggled and moved away from the tickles. Unbeknownst to him was doing exactly what Liam wanted. Harry suddenly screamed in laughter when he felt two hands tickling his right armpit.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHEEEEEAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA"

After tickling Harry into a giggly mess, Liam continued to walk around the bed. He would touch Harry in different spots, watch as he tensed up and tried to prepare himself for the ticklish onslaught only to be completely thrown by tickles in an unexpected place.

"LEEEEHEEEEEEEYUMHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Liam had brushed his fingers against Harry's navel, but was now tickling his thighs instead. Harry cackled and squealed, trying his hardest to press himself into the bed and away from the tickling, but no matter what he tried to do, Liam was always there to make him scream in laughter.

Liam finally stopped tickling and gave Harry a moment to catch his breath. Leaving the cuffs on Harry's ankles, he disconnected them from the chains attached to the bed and brought Harry's ankles together. He then helped move Harry up into a sitting position and now his hands were positioned behind his head. Retrieving another chain, he attached it Harry's ankle cuffs and connected it to the base of their bed. 

Harry was breathing heavily and squirming in his bonds waiting for the next strike. He felt the bed dip, then gasped and arched his back as Liam pinched and rolled his left nipple between his fingers. He gasped again when he felt something being placed around his nipple, pinching it to keep it in place. He moaned as the same thing was done to his right nipple. 

Liam focused intently as he attached the silver circular clamps to Harry's nipples. He didn't want to hurt him. After he'd moved Harry into his new position, he picked up the black velvet bag and moved to sit on Harry's left side. He'd reached into his bag and pulled out a set of small set of circular clamps with long thin chains attached. The clamps themselves weren't connected to one another. They were each attached to a slightly larger silver hoop at the other end of each chain. Liam ran the chain through his fingers as he moved down to the end of the bed. He slipped the hoops around Harry's big toes and adjusted the chains so that it tugged, only slightly, on the clamps.

"I only need you to do two things for me Harry. Don't move and keep your feet pointed straight up. Okay?"

"Yes Liam."

"No matter what" Liam said as he gathered his items and moved towards the end of the bed.

"Okay."

Harry sat incredibly still as he did what Liam told him to. He was contemplating this unexpected turn of events when he felt something touching the sole of his foot. It was soft and felt just like the feathers Liam had used on him earlier. Harry bit his lip as the tips of the feathers zigzagged from the balls of his feet to the heels and back. Harry giggled and desperately tried to keep his feet still. He laughed out right when the feathers ran along the base of his toes.

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAH"

Liam grinned as Harry's feet squirmed slightly, but he still managed to keep them still. He might have to try another tactic. He pulled feathers away, much to Harry's relief and placed them on the bed. He reached into the plastic bag he'd brought in earlier and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. He quickly grabbed a towel from their clean laundry pile and place it under Harry's feet. 

He popped the cap and drizzled the tasty substance all over Harry's feet. Liam leaned forward and licked a long stripe up each foot. Harry, unprepared for this, immediately reacted by curling his toes, gasping and hissing as his nipples were tugged. Liam grinned as Harry tried to correct himself. He then leaned forward and lapped up as much of the syrup as he could before pouring even more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHSSSSSSSSSHAHAHAHAHAHAHSSSSSSHAHAHAHAH"

Liam climbed up onto his knees, leaned down towards Harry's toes and started sucking. Harry laughed and screamed as Liam played with his feet. No matter how hard he tried he always ended up pointing his feet, curling his toes and tugging on his nipples. It was absolute torture, but with every lick and tug his dick became harder and harder. 

Liam kept Harry in this frenzied state until the bottle of chocolate sauce was completely empty. He looked up at Harry and saw that his nipples were red and his dick was standing straight up against his stomach and leaking precum. He contemplated releasing Harry, but instead reached into the plastic bag again. He pulled out a bottle of whipped cream and repeated the process all over again. Harry was frantic and begging by the time he was done. 

Liam put the empty can on the floor and removed the hoops from around Harry's big toes. He picked up the feathers, moved back up to the head of the bed and straddled Harry's legs. He brushed Harry's nipples with the very tips of the feathers and was rewarded with sobbing laughter. Liam only teased him for a few seconds before removing the clamps and soothing the stinging ache they left behind with his tongue. He reached up and softly tickled Harry's armpits at the same time. The green eyed man moaning as he was completely helpless and under Liam's control.

Liam kissed his way up from Harry's chest, along his neck and jawline before finally kissing him breathless. 

Liam stood, walked to the end of the bed and removed the chain holding Harry's ankles. He disconnected the cuffs and Harry's legs were no longer tied together. Liam climbed up onto the bed, helped Harry turn over (thanks to the rotating snap hook) onto his stomach and then helped him up onto his knees. He then reattached the chains from the corners of the bed to each of Harry's ankle cuffs, leaving his legs spread apart. Liam reached down and gave Harry's feet a quick tickle. Harry gripped the head board with his hands and squealed in laughter.

Satisfied that Harry wasn't going anywhere, Liam reached into the velvet bag and pulled out two small vibrators with straps attached and a bottle of lube. He tied the vibrators to Harry's upturned soles and turned them on their highest setting. He stripped off his boxers and then climbed up onto the bed behind Harry. He slapped his arse before giving each cheek a kiss. Liam bent down, spread his cheeks and ran his tongue against his tight hole. Harry moaned and pushed back against Liam's tongue, desperately wanting more. 

Liam was more than happy to oblige. 

He gave Harry another lick before pushing his tongue inside and eating him out. Harry didn't even try to keep himself quiet. He loudly moaned Liam's name over and over. He'd be surprised if the entire city didn't know it by the time this was all over. Liam's mouth and those vibrators ticking his feet were going to be the death of him.

Liam pulled his mouth away, lubed up his fingers and gently worked Harry open. He barely had to do any work what with Harry pushing back against his fingers. Once Harry was prepared, he lubed up his cock, positioned himself against Harry's entrance and gently pushed his way inside until he was balls deep. Both men cried out as they joined together. Once adjusted, Liam set a steady pace. Harry begged him to go faster but Liam wanted to draw this out for as long as he could. If Harry was still going to end their relationship when this was all over then he was going to make sure that Harry never forgot him.

Continuing his pace, Liam tickled Harry's hips and groaned when Harry squeezed down onto his cock. Liam kept it up until he felt like he was going to lose it. He poured some lube into his hand, reached around, grabbed Harry's cock and started pumping his hand up and down. Harry moaned "Yes" over and over as he was finally being touched and Liam increased his pace. He continued bracing himself on the headboard and held on for dear life. 

With a few more tugs, Harry's spilled all over his chest and Liam's hand with Liam cumming inside him soon after. They collapsed in a heap and lay there for a few moments, until the pressure from both Liam and his own body weight on his dick became too much. Liam pulled out and went about releasing Harry from his ankle cuffs. He removed the vibrators, turned them off and put them back into the bag.

Liam stumbled into the bathroom and returned with a warm wet flannel. He gently cleaned Harry off and tossed the flannel to the side. He uncuffed Harry's wrists, removed the blindfold and held him close. The lanky man cuddled into Liam's chest and both men soon dozed off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning**

Liam had awoken before Harry and had managed to quietly slip out of bed. He took a shower and then made breakfast. He put eggs, bacon, beans on toast and two glasses of orange juice on a tray and brought it into the bedroom. He placed the tray onto the side table near the bed when he saw that Harry was still sleeping. He picked up the feather he'd used the night before and tickled Harry's neck. The curly haired man squirmed and swatted at the offending object, Liam moving it out of his reach only to start tickling again when Harry settled back into sleep. He kept it up until Harry woke up giggling.

"Morning" Liam said.

"Morning" Harry greeted shyly in return.

"Made breakfast" Liam said as he sat on the bed and moved the tray between Harry and himself. 

"Thank you" Harry said as he tucked in.

The two men ate in silence for a while until Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry Liam. I don't know what I was thinking when I broke up with you yesterday. I didn't mean it. I love you so much. I'm so so sorry. I just....there was something I felt was missing from our relationship. It wasn't your fault. It was something I felt I needed, but didn't have the guts to tell you. But, I have a feeling that you already figured it out" Harry said in a rush of words.

"I love you too Harry. Wish you would have just talked to me. I didn't know what to do with myself after you left. I was hoping you'd just been a bad mood and needed a few days to yourself. I was going to pack a bag and that's when I figured everything out" he finished with a grin on his face. 

Harry grinned back as the events from last night replayed in his mind.

"What was that all about? The handcuffs----"

"Those were yours" Liam interjected.

"The feathers, the chains, the nipple clamps. Liam! Nipple clamps! Oh my god" Harry laughed.

"Hey, these are things you wanted. You said so in your tickle journal. I was just hoping that if I did this, we could work things out. I was also kind of intrigued by it all. I watched the dvds and read what you'd written and I came up with a plan. I went online and then I went to a sex shop---"

"What?! You?! You went to a sex shop?!" Harry laughed.

"Yes" Liam said blushing. "None of the websites I went to had same day delivery so I had to. It was quite the experience. I got what I needed and then came home and set everything up."

"I'm glad you did this Liam" Harry said as they finished their breakfast. 

"So am I."

"I was just wondering. Did you read all of my journal?" Harry asked as he picked up the tray and put it back on the side table.

"No. Just a few pages. The ones where you described what you wanted done to you."

"Oh, okay" Harry said as he reached for Liam and brought him close for a kiss. He pulled Liam's white t-shirt and black joggers off before pulling him on top of his body. Harry rolled them over until he was on top of Liam. Before he knew what was happening, Harry had raised Liam's arms and locked them into the cuffs.

"Harry!"

"If you had completely read my journal, you'd have seen that I wanted to tickle you just as badly as I wanted you to tickle me" he said as he tickled Liam's armpits.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry tickled Liam until he was weak with laughter. He easily cuffed his legs to the bed. The lanky man picked up the blindfold and placed it over Liam's eyes. He walked towards the foot of the bed and picked up the black velvet bag.

"Now, let's see what else you bought."


End file.
